


【框圈】纵横

by itspumpkin



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: First Crush, First Love, M/M, School
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspumpkin/pseuds/itspumpkin
Summary: 2006-2008，纯属虚构
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike





	【框圈】纵横

纵横  
一  
张继科和马龙第一次同床共枕是在2006年的冬天。  
彼时马龙刚满18，张继科赔进去半条胳膊又爬回国家队，北京初雪，天气变冷的速度比暖气片变热的速度都快。  
这一天刚下过雪，幸福大街沿路的饭馆儿生意兴隆，马路牙子上的积雪被踩得稀黄。张继科只身一人，背着包拖着箱子走进天坛公寓的大门，身上穿着省队发的灰色大羽绒服。门卫大爷瞅了他几眼，欲言又止。22个月了，公寓路边的国槐都掉了一批果子，张继科终于再次出现在国家队的集训名单里。  
22个月前，刚入冬没多久张继科就回了老家，彼时马龙还不是世界冠军，训练馆里众多捡球的小孩儿里其中一个，手腕儿灵活，用着把尼库塔的底板，晚上还要回北京队加练。张继科走得匆忙，马龙第二天列队时他就没了踪影，听着刘国梁的每日训话出了一手心的凉汗，他在裤腿上蹭了蹭，就跟蹭掉了张继科这个人似的。  
张继科很难解释自己对马龙的感觉。早些年自视甚高，有天教练站在球桌边上，拿拍子指着远处一个正在练球的男孩儿，对他说，你看那个新来的孩子，北京队的，跟你差不多大，也是个好苗子。  
张继科站在原地看了会儿，说没我打得好，又甩甩手开始练多球。  
后来他自己也自己也不知道，这种站在自己练球的桌子边上时不时看几眼马龙训练的日子，一过就是十几年。  
那会儿张继科经开始发育，下巴上有了些毛绒绒的胡子，鼻子上长了不少疙疙瘩瘩的青春痘。他从来不去管，反正挡不住来自四面八方的人夸他长得帅。马龙倒还没开始窜个子，总是缩在队伍的角落里低着头不说话，训练很认真，教练说做十组就做十组，站在球台边上老想办法，圆溜溜的眼珠子到处乱转，张继科老觉得他就像块冻在冰箱里的白坯蛋糕，又软又白可是凉一手。  
张继科也不得不承认，世界冠军马龙没小时候那么水灵了。虽然个子长了很多，但也胖了不少，大概是处于饭量惊人的年龄段，又素来爱吃荤的，眼睛挤得更眯缝了，想辙的时候都看不出眼珠子还转不转。马龙也变得活泼了许多，至少跟陈玘张超闹得来。他张继科倒是成了个熟悉的陌生人。  
可马龙还是他最关注的那个人。马龙训练的球台位置比以前正多了，挨着二王一马和陈玘郝帅，不再像以前一样挤在最角落的几张台子边，旁边就是挂着训练口号的墙。  
03年进队的那批队员里，已经有不少人都走了。马龙抓了颗球裹在裤腿里蹭蹭，心里有点儿庆幸张继科又回来了。这种感觉就像夏天里喝西瓜汁，总要是冰镇的才够味儿，喝常温的只能用来利尿，到口不到心。列队的时候看到那个人又站在了队伍中，手背在身后，垂着眼睛听训话的样子还和两年前一样，但人却越发沉默，至少没主动跟他说过话。  
马龙心思挺细，很快就意识到这种“不交流”是必然结果，张继科在他面前走过时低着头，若无其事地理所当然。他想到张继科离队时他还试探着问过钟金勇为什么，钟金勇皱了皱眉说练你的别瞎问，就喂了一颗球，不禁在心里怪自己蠢。他有时觉得那个心高气傲的张继科是否只是他曾做过的一个梦，醒来发现张继科不过是个普通队友，自己从没在训练间隙停下来留意过这个人，除了长得好看一无所有。

二  
张继科得给自己一个和解和交代。济南的一切都跟小时候一样，但这种熟悉感让他喘不过气。身边比他更小的队员注视着他，从踏进训练馆的那一刻起，就像他小时候在体校时春游去动物园里，大家也是这么看猴山里爬上爬下的猴子的。  
直通不莱梅时张继科正在省队练球，原先剪的光头已经长出点儿新茬，摸上去扎手。那几天他练得不顺利，整个人失魂落魄的，刚进宿舍门就顺手掀了胶皮甩在桌上。打开手机收到了父亲的短信，才知道马龙在比赛中受伤了。  
事实上他心里很避讳马龙的消息，可父亲是乒乓球教练，对球队的事了如指掌，又有意拿马龙刺激他，所以即便在省队，马龙这个名字也能砸得他无处可躲。但他又不能直说我不想知道马龙的事儿，一方面这样显得他张继科像个懦夫，另一方面倘若真听不到了，保不齐他会自己去四处打听。每逢听说点儿马龙的消息都有一种浑身过电的感觉，就像小时候五毛钱一包的跳跳糖，一进嘴就不停在舌尖蹦跶。  
张继科开了电视，晚上六点钟央视会放体育新闻，等了两轮依然没等来直通的消息，他打开电脑搜了半天，才找到零星几张关于马龙的照片。照片里大家穿着新发的队服，红色和藏蓝色相间，是专门为世乒赛准备的。刘国梁双手插兜，自上而下看着马龙，从神情上推测马龙该是挨骂了；马龙脱了鞋袜坐在地上，双臂支着身子，仰着张白脸安静听着，看不出什么表情。周围站了一圈记者，架着长枪短炮拿笔记录。张继科乱了分寸，摸着笔记本触摸板的手抖了抖，点开了图片详情，缓了缓呼吸。  
马龙在比赛中扭了脚，被刘国梁训意志品质不坚定。看来伤病没什么大碍。他突然有了预感，马龙会进不莱梅的名单，会成为世界冠军。张继科“啪”地合上了笔记本，拖出床底下的一箱胶皮准备粘。这回他粘得特别认真，吹风机的吹风筒被折腾得滚烫，粘完后连屁股都坐麻了。  
04年乒超，马龙第一次代表陕西银河出战，张继科代表上海。整个联赛俩人战绩都不怎么样，被年龄大点儿的国手摁在球台上摩擦，一次次地交学费。唯有相遇的比赛打得悬念迭起，最后张继科小胜，拿到了那场球里上海队唯一的一分，却是那年联赛里打得最兴奋的一场球了。回了国家队，世界冠军和一般国手的差距显而易见，何况这段时间里马龙大大小小的比赛都发挥出色，当之无愧成了队里最亮眼的新星。张继科的训练日记出了名的写得认真，跟马龙交手写得更认真，起头第一句就是“第xx次输给马龙”。他掰着指甲盖儿分析马龙的打法，旁人称赞马龙头脑灵活打发先进对球的旋转理解高，活脱脱天才少年的标配，只有张继科还记得他14岁时输了球抹眼泪的样子。  
关于马龙的记忆还有好多，也许有些比他本人记得都清楚，比如马龙15岁生日那年喝了一罐儿啤酒就倒了，这些零星琐碎的东西原本该是他十几岁时光里的附加产品，喝饮料时瓶盖儿上的再来一瓶，可却却刻进了张继科的记忆深处，和那些枯燥乏味的多球训练捆绑在一起。

三  
雪停了，清洁工人把积雪扫到路公寓楼的路两边，一排排堆得像山丘似的，被雪水洇湿的秃木棍从雪堆里戳了出来，显得有些脏。还好天晴，刮着大风也不觉得有多冷。这天刚好是周四，下午是调整训练，回宿舍时大家都还有力气。张继科拎着一袋煎饼上了楼。  
煎饼是从公寓门口买的，五块钱管饱，据说是正宗山东杂粮煎饼，虽然他在青岛生活了这么些年也没听说过，夹了薄脆没要油条，是马龙喜欢的口味。  
张继科这几天寻思着找个时间和马龙聊聊，尽管他自己也不知道要谈什么，只是觉得他俩之间该说些什么才行，就像日本人吃饭前要说“我开动了”一样。  
公寓的房间里暖气很足，马龙开了点窗户，开着电脑看刚更新的《疾风传》，跟着op轻哼着调子，燃得满腔热血，完全沉浸在自己的世界里。那会儿马龙特别中二病，偶尔偷偷学火影的结印手势，一招一式有板有眼。张继科递上煎饼，说是顺手多买了一个。马龙愣了片刻，没来得及多想脑子，身体先行了一步，机械地接过来便啃。  
张继科有点尴尬地坐在床沿，试着跟马龙一起看，可实在提不起什么兴趣，看得云里雾里，也接不上话。正琢磨着如何插进话题，发现马龙被煎饼噎着了，便赶紧帮忙倒了杯水递上。  
马龙接过水杯，这才发现他的反常，按了暂停键一脸疑惑地问张继科：“怎么了？是不是要求我办啥事儿啊？”  
“没，没有。我就瞎串串门。”  
“挺好吃的，煎饼，门口内家手艺是不错。”运动员对于饮食是有控制的，即便是较为宽松的乒乓球队，路边摊再好吃也总归不是什么好东西，马龙年纪很小时就特别自律，偶尔吃一次新鲜劲十足。  
吃完了把塑料袋一揉，马龙开始陷入纠结。这东西吃了太容易长肉，先前孔令辉就还调侃他“肥龙”，再胖估计又要被教练训了。他有点后悔被煎饼的香味支配大脑，也怪是张继科递上来的东西，他大脑就没那么多思考和顾虑了。  
张继科坐着有点儿抓耳挠腮，好歹是曾经隔壁球台练了两年的朋友，一起打过好几场国际比赛的交情，怎么就莫名其妙哑了火。跟着看了几分钟火影，兴趣缺缺的也插不上话。  
“咱等会儿一起去吃饭吧。”打破沉默的是马龙，盯着屏幕看得认真，一个字儿没听进去。他总觉得自己得先行，先行的总是占便宜的。  
“成，对面内家涮锅行么。”张继科自然接过话茬儿。  
“行，都行。”  
摆了鸳鸯锅，张继科爱吃辣的，上了三盘肥牛四盘羊肉，卷成卷整齐码上，摞得满桌子都是。马龙又要了两瓶啤酒，不喝点儿总感觉打不开话茬儿。马龙先给自己倒上，挪着酒瓶子到张继科面前，瓶底和餐桌摩擦发出尴尬的摩擦声。张继科投来了迟疑的眼神儿，他不怎么爱喝，还特上脸，能红到耳朵根儿，最后犹豫着也给自己满上，举起杯子跟马龙碰了碰。  
一盘羊肉很快下肚，羊膻味儿特重。席间张继科主动瞄了马龙三回，马龙对上了他的视线一回，俩人又故作自然地撇开专注于蘸着酱吃。张继科突然知道马龙大概也这么瞄自己，突然就踏实了。  
玻璃杯挺浅，马龙两杯下肚眼皮就开始打架，一喝多就犯困。张继科一开始咪了几口就再没喝过，他实在不爱啤酒的那股马尿味儿。马龙喝多了话还多，断断续续地跟张继科念叨起来，张继科啃着凉菜里挑出来的黄瓜片儿安静听着。  
你好好打。  
你得好好练。  
咱俩得一块儿。  
这羊肉真好吃。  
嗝。  
黄瓜挺脆，张继科愣是含嘴里半天都没嚼出什么动静。  
结账时候马龙说没带钱包，张继科一个人付了百多，有点儿心疼，马龙说靠在他肩上絮絮叨叨地说下回我再请你。  
张继科把马龙扶回宿舍，他俩都有各自的舍友。马龙那屋还黑着灯，估摸着里头没人，张继科往马龙身上找钥匙。隔着棉运动裤，他摸到个方形的硬物，摸着像钱包。  
张继科顿了顿，掰扯着身上的人形挂件儿让他面朝自己。马龙眼下的双颊微红，眯着眼睡得酣，只进气不出气，死沉死沉。

四  
此后张继科倒是真练得更刻苦了，总是最后一个离开训练馆，胶皮两天就得换一次，人没有几个两年能浪费。离开训练馆的林荫道里要是遇上马龙，就聊几句球上的事儿。他俩球路天生不对盘，一个爱打借力球一个就爱打发力球。一抖三身火的年纪说着就容易急，有时俩人又原路辙回去对练起来，非得争出个是非对错来。张继科心知肚明，大多数球上的争执对于他俩来说都无意义，但不跟马龙争几句他难受，最好能到球台上打几回合，不管谁赢谁输都舒坦。  
出了训练馆倒是有了更多一起吃饭的契机。你今天心情不好我陪你散散？输了球没把握机会难受不？体育馆路有家新开的牛肉面馆听说不错？  
或是就想跟你吃一顿行么。  
说俩人不特殊那就是自欺欺人，跟姑娘说我吃完这顿就减肥一样扯犊子。吃饭时间越拖越长，张继科再不爱喝酒也偶尔跟着喝了点儿，醉醺醺的上对面物美刮彩票去，一刮就是一小时。因为马龙会把刮刮乐上的每个号码都抠利索了，说是强迫症，不抠干净难受。  
跟张继科在一起也不是特有话聊，不见得比跟张超陈玘在一起能说得多，他俩经常陷入沉默，说是若即若离也好，各怀心事也好。  
出了事才知道是各怀鬼胎。  
那天马龙困得要命，饭都没吃只想睡觉，回了宿舍衣服都来不及脱就趴床上睡死过去。张继科再外头敲了半天门马龙才挣扎地起来给他开。  
“借瓶胶水。”  
马龙往写字台上一指，倒头就睡。  
张继科自己有舍友，宿舍跟马龙隔得也不算近，他自己也不懂干嘛绕着弯弯来找马龙，也没细想。马龙睡眠向来浅，这回却睡得意外安稳，估计是训练累坏了。张继科站在床边，双手插兜盯了好久，看着马龙他自己也困了，把胶水瓶子往桌上一墩，顺势爬上了床。  
“我也困了你借我躺躺。”  
马龙皱了皱眉挪出半张床来，扒拉着被子分腾了点儿被窝给张继科钻。张继科倒是不急，剥了运动裤袜子才躺进来。两个人的体温瞬间温暖了彼此，每个毛孔都张到最大，舒展着浑身疲惫的细胞。  
肉蹭肉的感觉特美妙。马龙睡着睡着就掀起了大半个衣角，白花花的肚皮蹭着张继科曲起的双腿，滚烫到发麻。  
从未有过的肉体刺激触发了张继科，肢体的感觉不会骗人，过电般的触感带来极大震撼。他大着胆子伸手掐了掐马龙肚子上的肉，软得像正发酵的豆腐。  
马龙却在梦境里意外配合了起来，一个大翻身整条右腿跨上了张继科的腰，柔滑的运动裤隔不开下体贴下体的直接触感。张继科是被马龙蹭硬的，到底还是年轻的，在乍暖还寒的季节里激起一股恓惶。  
张继科束手无策，他从网络上碎片式地耳闻过两个男人做爱的只言片语，只觉遥不可及，面对此情此景他只有大脑一片空白，只得攀着马龙的肩膀，一方面他觉得自己该立马挪开马龙起身回屋，让该死的生理反应见鬼去吧，一方面又实在推不开马龙。  
这人看着白嫩，真严严实实砸自己怀里了才知道这滋味如何。张继科试图满足内心里无可追迹的小确幸，又期望着能在马龙醒来前回归正常。  
可他显然打错了算盘，或是说这算盘太大，还不够他能打的段位。马龙显然意识到了下体的异物感，尽管只是贴着他的大腿根子打转，高热的温度确实无法欺瞒的。又急又恼下马龙下意识地抬脚就是一踹。  
“我操。”  
张继科一声闷响滚到底板上，光听声儿就知道撞得不轻，马龙带着起床气也是卯足了劲儿。马龙这才发现张继科下半身只穿了条底裤，光着两条腿缩在地板上疼成一团。  
“马龙我操，你他妈……”  
张继科疼得骂不出完整的句子来，这一脚踹得他毫无防备，他估摸着身上得青一大片。马龙一看架势不对，上去搭把手又把人捞上床，又七手八脚地从柜子最上层里抬出条新的棉被来，给张继科盖上。  
“你他妈，别瞎嚷嚷，要睡好好睡。”  
张继科赌着口气。盖了棉被俩人才意识到暧昧来得多危险，都是平时肆无忌惮累积的后果。马龙转过身，耳朵火辣辣的疼，跟让人煮了似的。  
后来马龙回想那次要是张继科要跟他真睡了，自己该怎么处理，思来想去依旧无果，反正到头来他俩都得睡，只是睡的次数的问题。他俩大概就像那些顿扯不清谁花了谁的钱的饭一样，永远都算不大清。  
马龙自从跟张继科的关系说不清道不明开始，他看个动漫当消遣都会思考人生。那年的《疾风传》里，鸣人长大了，鸣人他们都长大了，前路漫漫，其修远兮。


End file.
